


Nausea

by AutisticWriter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [25]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Angst, Gags, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Nausea, Post-999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Prompt Fic, Quintuple Drabble, Restraints, Swearing, Vomiting, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Tied up in the trunk of a speeding car, Ace starts to feel very sick. The others in the car aren’t exactly sympathetic.[Prompt 25 – Humiliation]
Series: Whumptober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507148
Kudos: 9





	Nausea

As Clover drives the car at a terrifying speed, jolting them around as they speed through the Nevada desert, Ace tries to focus on what the others say to each other rather than the humiliating circumstances of his situation. Although that is difficult, given the aches in his muscles and pains in his joins from being tied up and thrown in the trunk, his lack of a seatbelt making him take the full force of Clover’s shit driving. The tape across his mouth burns his lips, forcing him to drag in breaths through his nose, and his too-tight restraints dig into his wrists. Yeah, it is pretty difficult to not focus on this.

But he knows he would get no sympathy. Everyone in this car hates him, and he is surprised they even took him when they escaped Building Q. perhaps they would prefer him to rot in prison than die out here; that is probably it.

As the car speeds across the bumpy ground, Ace keeps jolting around in the trunk, banging his head, elbows and knees into the bottom and sides of the trunk with every movement. And as he jolts around, Ace finds his stomach churning. Nausea prickles across his skin, and he groans into his tape gag.

Great, this is just what he needed. On top of everything else, he now feels sick. Ace swallows, longing for the nausea to fade, but instead finds it building. His stomach does a somersault inside him and his mouth fills with saliva—a warning sign that vomiting is near.

Ace considers making a racket until Junpei rips his gag off again, wondering if they would pull over if he begged them. But he doesn’t get a chance, as the car goes over a bump and he heaves and vomit burns his throat.

Ace gives a violet heave, his eyes watering and muscles aching with effort, and throws up into his mouth. He gasps and groans, terrified he will choke to death, and he barely notices when the others speak and the car pulls to a sudden stop.

And then Seven’s hands grab him, tugging Ace out of the car. He collapses on the scorching, dusty ground, and Junpei rips the tape off.

Ace gags, spitting out vomit only for more to rise in his burning throat, puking all over the ground. He hears Clover making noises of disgust and Snake talking in a soft tone, and Lotus, Seven and Junpei laugh and taunt him.

He hates them for it, but he can’t blame them. They all hate him after what he did, so laughing as he throws up in front of them isn’t the worst thing they could do.

“That’s fucking disgusting,” Lotus says.

Ace doesn’t reply. He can’t think of what to say.

When it finally ends, he is left gasping for breath, mouth burning and muscles shaking, sweat and saliva shining on his face.

This is his punishment, isn’t it?

But only the beginning, he is certain.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a 100-500 word drabble, drop in a prompt at [my tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterAutistic)


End file.
